1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and a photography apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to an image processing method capable of realizing an out focus effect and a photography apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photography apparatuses for photographing an image has been limited to cameras or camcorders in the past. Recently, photography capability has been added to various apparatuses including mobile phones and portable computers. Such photography apparatuses have more improved and diverse functions so that it was possible to photograph an image close to reality and provide various effects by image-processing the photographed image. For example, it was possible to realize various filter effect as well as a pan focus or out focus effect by processing photographed images.
Herein, the out focus effect is obtained when a background image, out of the depth of field (DOF), is blurred. A main subject may be positioned within the DOF and a background may be positioned out of the DOF to be blurred using the out focus effect, thereby enhancing the main subject.
The out focus effect may be realized by an optical method via controlling a focus length and an iris or blurring a background by an image processing. However, a method of blur the background by an image processing divides the subject and the background and image-processes only the background.